


X&Y

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [43]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: "Troppo poco" e "Troppo" due punti di vista diversi, il primo di Grimmjow e il secondo di Ichigo, per descrivere il medesimo momento. Grimmjow sembra non averne mai abbastanza del corpo del suo odiato Shinigami...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi queste due flashfic in tandem, attirata dai due prompt "troppo" e "troppo poco" per cercare di rendere la maniera ossessiva e radicalmente opposta in cui Grimmjow e Ichigo potevano vivere il loro rapporto, soprattutto fisico, in un ambito "what... if?". Solitamente le mie lemon non occupano mai meno di quelle cinque/sei pagine canoniche ma qui, per quanto la descrizione del momento sessuale sia presente è subordinata tutta alla descrizione di ciò che provano e del perché provano certe sensazioni, proprio in quel modo. A rileggermi, mi sa che non mi è venuto poi così bene questo tentativo di doppia one-shot. .-. Da una parte c'è "Troppo", per Ichigo, e dall'altra c'è "Troppo poco" per Grimmjow. Buona (si fa per dire) lettura. XD
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #034.Troppo Poco  
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #033.Troppo

**#01: Blood to the head**

«Kurosaki…».

Le mani di Grimmjow si muovono senza posa sul corpo del ragazzo sotto di lui, tracciando con i polpastrelli il rilievo di ogni muscolo, teso fino allo spasimo per rispondere alle sollecitazioni sempre più forti che sta ricevendo.

L’eccitazione sale mentre gli affondi si fanno più rapidi, mentre penetra più in fondo e con più forza, in quel corpo caldo e sudato che reagisce con tanto entusiasmo ai suoi gesti.

Eppure a Grimmjow non basta. Non basta mai. Persino nell’istante in cui intravede l’apice, c’è sempre qualcosa che manca. Mentre affonda i denti in quella carne morbida e liscia, nella follia confusa che precede l’orgasmo, è il desiderio pressante di _divorarlo_ che certe volte si fa strada nella sua mente.

_Carne della sua carne_ , è questo che vorrebbe che lo Shinigami diventasse: suo, totalmente suo, fino a percepire chiaramente i battiti del suo cuore, fino a vedere ciò che vedono i suoi occhi, fino a che lui _senta_ ciò che sente Grimmjow.

Perché non è possibile che non gli basti, che neanche il dominio sessuale su quell’essere, che tante e tante volte ha alzato su di lui sguardi pieni di orgoglio, lo appaghi.

È un pensiero che lo fa impazzire, mentre si spinge dentro di lui con una foga tale da rischiare di spaccarlo: gli piace, gli piace da pazzi far tremare di piacere quel corpo, è una tortura che lo soddisfa eppure non abbastanza.

Lascia scivolare una mano in basso, percorrendo il ventre teso del ragazzo, fino ad afferrare la sua erezione e stringerla per il puro gusto di sentire la voce dello Shinigami contorcersi e piegarsi, scandendo il suo nome in una nenia oscena ed entusiasta che non fa che eccitarlo ancora di più, fino a circondarlo completamente, fino a riempirgli i timpani, fino a farlo sentire un _dio_ mentre lo prega di porre fine al suo tormento.

Ma ancora non basta.

Gli afferra i capelli, tirandogli la testa all’indietro e costringendolo a voltarsi, per ricoprire la sua bocca con le sue labbra, in un bacio possessivo che toglie il fiato, ingoiando ogni gemito che la sua gola produce, percependo ogni tremito di quel corpo ripercuotersi contro il suo. La sua lingua scivola fra le labbra dell’altro, nel disperato tentativo di penetrarlo perfino con la bocca, quasi volesse invaderlo completamente fino a riempire ogni fessura, fino a togliergli persino il respiro, perché non basta, non basta mai.

Non basta neanche sentirlo venire violentemente nella sua mano, scosso ed estenuato dalle ondate di piacere che le mani e il corpo di Grimmjow gli danno, non basta il miagolio contorto ed eccitato che la sua bocca produce, dimostrandogli l’estasi incontrollabile di cui è preda in quell’istante.

Non basta neanche sentirsi avvolgere da quel canale tanto stretto e tanto caldo mentre quel corpo, ormai rilassato, lascia che continui, fino a sfogare quell’istinto che preme in maniera tanto intollerabile, rilasciandosi in un brivido che parte dalla sommità della colonna vertebrale e scivola violento lungo la schiena fino a raggiungere la punta della sua erezione, costringendolo a venire dentro lo Shinigami troppo presto e con non abbastanza foga.

Perché a Grimmjow non basta mai, perché per quanto sia soddisfacente sottomettere quel corpo, che tanto piacere riesce a dargli, é tale e tanta la violenza dell’istinto che gli infiamma ogni terminazione nervosa al contatto con il corpo dello Shinigami, che non è sufficiente raggiungere l’apice una volta sola.

Vorrebbe restarci a vita fra le gambe di Ichigo, fino a consumarlo, fino a perderci completamente il senno, fino a prosciugarsi, finché quella fiamma che gli arde dentro, creando un vuoto più disperante di quello che si porta al centro della pancia, non trovi più materia da bruciare.

Ma deve limitarsi a stringere quel corpo fra le mani, fino ad affondare le dita nella carne, con violenza, mentre riprende fiato, mentre il suo viso affonda fra i capelli arancioni dello Shinigami, lasciandosi assalire dal suo odore. Perché, che lo combatta sul campo di battaglia o in una camera da letto, Ichigo non gli basta mai: è sempre maledettamente _troppo poco_.

**#02: Swallowed in the sea**

«Grimmjow…».

Ancora, ancora e ancora. Con Grimmjow anche fare sesso diventa una battaglia, in cui l’unico modo per resistere è assecondare gli assalti e cercare di non _arrendersi troppo presto_.

Ma è un’impresa quasi impossibile da portare a termine quando un corpo tanto caldo ed eccitato grava contro la sua schiena, sollecitando fino allo spasmo ogni fibra del suo essere, andando a scovarlo fin nell’anfratto più remoto e intimo e costringendolo a portare alla luce un lato di sé che Ichigo non ama mostrare agli altri.

Non sarà mai capace di descrivere a parole la sensazione intossicante e profondamente disturbante che gli da l’essere toccato da Grimmjow, da quelle mani grandi e forti, che lo esplorano senza alcun ritegno, incendiandolo come un fiammifero sa fare con una massa di sterpaglie.

È indescrivibile ciò che prova nel sentirlo dentro di sé e dire che tutto ciò che gli sta facendo è _metterlo sotto_ , letteralmente, con tutto l’appagamento che gli procura un’attività del genere.

Vincerlo, domarlo, _dominarlo_ come non gli riesce di fare in battaglia, perché quando sono nudi, fra le lenzuola di un letto, quando è la pura e semplice evidenza dei loro corpi a parlare per loro, l’Espada riesce ad avere ragione persino del suo sguardo perennemente orgoglioso.

Ma come fa a resistere all’istinto che lo travolge, come un’onda in piena, quando si stringe con foga al suo corpo, senza riuscire a trovare pace in quel contatto, lasciandosi sommergere fino a rischiare di affogare?

Perché tutto il piacere che quel corpo gli dona è semplicemente _troppo_ perché lui possa sopportarlo rimanendo lucido.

È una lenta tortura che Grimmjow non sembra voler terminare prima di avergli tolto ogni residuo di umanità: le sue mani, il suo corpo, la sua bocca, tutto di lui scatena in Ichigo i peggiori istinti e pur di _morire_ contro di lui, sarebbe pronto a contrattare la resa pregandolo con il tono di voce più supplichevole che le sue corde vocali riescano a modulare.

E poi eccola, finalmente, quella mano che scivola lungo il suo corpo, fino a scendere fra le sue gambe, afferrandolo senza alcun riguardo, per poi stringere e spingere e fare qualsiasi cosa possa renderlo folle, fino a farlo annaspare, ancora, lamentandosi perché è _troppo_ , davvero troppo tutto il piacere che gli da.

E non basta venirci, in mezzo a quella mano che lo masturba meravigliosamente, perché c’è qualcosa di ancor più disturbante ed è sentirselo dentro, che lo penetra con tutta la forza di cui disponga, quasi abbia deciso di ammazzarlo, lì e in quel momento.

Certe volte Ichigo ha la spiazzante sensazione che non si limiti ad entrargli dentro soltanto fisicamente, che non sia solo la punta della sua erezione a scivolare tanto in fondo da sollecitare punti tanto sensibili in lui da togliergli anche il fiato per gridare.

Certe volte Grimmjow si spinge dentro con tanta forza che Ichigo ha paura gli laceri persino l’anima, impregnando dei suoi umori non soltanto il suo corpo ma perfino la sua mente, ricordandogli, con spiazzante semplicità, quanto in fondo siano simili mentre sfogano, l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, quegli istinti tanto carnali.

E il peso di quella consapevolezza che giunge rapido e violento come l’orgasmo che la sua mano gli procura, è intollerabile da sopportare a occhi aperti. Bisogna gridare, gridare il suo nome contro quella bocca che si chiude sulla sua, raccogliendo quell’invocazione disperata e continuando a sollecitarlo, anche quando per lui è finita.

Allora Ichigo crolla, perché ancora una volta è _troppo_ forte quell’onda per poterle resistere, lasciando che Grimmjow si muova dentro di lui a suo piacimento, finché non lo sente raggiungere il limite, invadendolo col suo calore, in un gesto più possessivo degli altri, più violento e più profondo, prima di chetarsi, per pochi e brevi istanti.

Giusto per dargli il tempo di riprendersi, da quel marasma di sensazioni disturbanti che non gli lasciano tregua.

E un giorno, Ichigo ne è certo, rischierà davvero di spaccarsi il cuore sotto quell’onda tanto distruttiva, sotto quelle mani che lo consumano senza tregua, dandogli più di quello che desidera, più di quello che vuole, più di quello che la sua stessa mente riesca a sopportare.

È decisamente _troppo_ eppure Ichigo non riesce a farne a meno: è come una droga, ne vuole ancora e ancora e ancora, anche a costo di perderci l’anima fra quelle mani.


End file.
